


gay smash

by consuwu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, M/M, mineta stans don't interact, queerbait lol, shitpost, what's a voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consuwu/pseuds/consuwu
Summary: worry not, homos, ur fave is here to save the day and texas smash some thots





	gay smash

"THOT SMASH", yells deku.

season 7 of voltron is sent to oblivion. deku wipes the queerbait stain left by voltron off his cheek. 

"kiribaku is the new klance now, bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> fuck voltron lives


End file.
